Losing Focus
by FigureIt
Summary: Amaya is sent to the Death Note world after falling asleep on the park bench. She finds the Death Note's opposite, the Once Note. What is it exactly and can she save L and Watari in the end, with the aid of her deceased brother? LxOC R&R, Enjoy!
1. Of Funerals

She didn't want to see the faces of pity and sympathy. A dozen or so people crowded the casket, eyeing the body that was displayed while, in hushed whispers, they spoke of whether he really _did it_. A wry expression crossed Amaya's features as she abruptly got up from the pew and strode to the end of the aisle, grasping the door handle to leave to church. The heavy oak door needed her to press her weight against it in order to open, making her grimace as she struggled. A familiar pair of arms aided her, causing the door to finally make way. Her eyes met their identical green set, her mother's, and she gave her mother a small smile.

"Just be home at a reasonable time tonight, alright?" Her mother asked, expression maternal.

"Yeah. I will be, thanks," Amaya murmured, eyes moving themselves from her mother's face and onto the floor.

"Spencer wouldn't mind," she told her daughter, accurately guessing her daughter's thoughts," he would understand."

Amaya instantly looked at her mother, guilt clouding on her face. With a sigh, she nodded and quickly rushed out of the church with her mother worriedly watching her leave. As she left the church, her eyes locked themselves onto a new, shiny white tombstone that was almost hidden among the others in the cemetery that surrounded the steeple. Almost hidden it was, being given away by the empty hole where her brother would soon be placed. Amaya clenched her jaw and wrapped her shawl around her black attire, and ran out of the lot. With her chestnut hair whipping behind her, she headed towards her car that was parked just outside the lot, grasping one of her now late brother's possessions. The familiar hold of the novel made her heart sink, remembering her brother's final words to her just before he was put to death.

'_For a murder he didn't commit'_, she thought begrudgingly, as she trudged away from the church and its cemetery to the local park that was nearby.

After a few moments, she perched herself atop a bench that was located under a willow tree. Amaya gazed up at the sky, noticing the ominous gray clouds that were brooding overhead. Finally, she looked down at the graphic novel placed on her lap, her thoughts returning once more to her brother's parting words.

'"_Ah, now for the little sister," Spencer said with a sad smile from the other side of the glass to where Amaya was sitting beside their mother," Just to let you know, the ending of 'Death Note' was absolutely profound. So, hurry up and read the last one in the series, for God's sake."_

_Amaya's face crumpled, regardless of the fact that he was laughing. Spencer sighed and continued," Try not too be upset okay? You, me, and Mom all know that I didn't do it, so that should be enough. I'll be alright, this isn't the only world you know. There's another place out there, and I'm sure I'll be there and see you soon enough as well."_

_The two men stationed beside him looked at one another, then once to her strapped brother on the table. Spencer closed his eyes as the table was lowered to a flat position. Amaya's mother began to hyperventilate as she clasped her remaining child's hand. Amaya hiccupped a sob as she saw the chemicals in the back of the room begin to enter her elder brother's arm. _

"_See you soon enough," Spencer murmured for the last time," Love you two."_

Amaya shook her head violently, whipping her thoughts from her mind. After a few hesitant moments, she finally opened the first page. Sometime later as her eyes scanned the pages, the words were becoming illegible. Her eyelids drooped as she leaned down against the bench as the light rain that was forecasted began to fall. Eventually, the soft constant patter of the rain lulled her into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Someone tugged at her shawl, to which she responded to huddle closer into herself. After a few consistent motions to rouse her, this someone shook her roughly. Now fully alert, she sat up and bashed heads against the person who was attempting to awake her from her agitated slumber. Blinking a few times as she held her aching temple, Amaya eyed the young man who was eerily familiar.<p>

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, his light brown eyes flickering from her face then back to her manga which was stationed beside her," You were unconscious and it was raining… I was concerned if you were hurt or something along those lines. It seems almost cruel to let a pretty girl to get ill from being in the rain."

Amaya flushed slightly, realizing how stupid it was of her to let herself fall asleep in a public place, let alone being in the rain. She gave the young man a polite smile and replied," I'm fine, really, I suppose I must have drowsed off. Thank you though for your concern.. er, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Turro Hasuro," he said, staring at her with a guarded but curious expression and returned his gaze obviously to the novel next to her. Amaya followed his gaze to her book, then froze to realize it wasn't the manga she had originally possessed.

"But, I have to ask," Turro remarked, stepping intimidatingly close to her," May I ask what that book is?"

"Er… I…" Amaya began, alarmed and stammering," I thought it was a manga only about an hour or so ago, honestly."

"Huh, a manga, it was then?" He scoffed, eyes suddenly cold. "What the hell are you playing at? Where did you get that?"

"Excuse me?" She said, getting to her feet and grasping the thin black note book," This was a gift from someone."

"I'm no idiot," He replied dangerously, a red glint lighting his previously warm brown irises.

"Oh is that so, Turro?" Amaya muttured, then paused with her mouth agape," Oh dear god.."

The young man continued staring at her, observing her sudden reaction. When she noticed him incline his head towards some invisible voice, and responded in a hushed manner '_Shut up!'_, she feared the realization that has crossed her mind was indeed true.

"You're name isn't Turro Hasuro, is it?" Amaya asked quietly, taking a few cautious steps away from who she feared was one of the most twisted fictional characters to be created come to life.

He stiffened and closed the space between the two. Her breath caught in her throat before she squeaked out," Yagami Light!"

"So, you have the shinigami eyes, do you?" Light hissed, some akin to fear intermingled with ferocity in his expression. After a few moments of mumbling to what Amaya could only assume was Ryuk, Light looked panicked. His face now was replaced with an angry curiosity as he roughly grasped her arm, making her stumble. "Wait, so you have no name nor life span? What are you?"

Amaya jerked her arm out of Light's grasp, and with the apparent Death Note in hand, ran for it. She only got a few meters before being tackled to the ground with air being squeezed out of her lungs. She struggled, trying to free herself desperately.

"Kira!" She yelped, trying to get someone's, _anyone's_, attention. "Help!"

Light brutally shoved his hand over her mouth, eyes glinting down at her dangerously before replying in a mocking tone," No one ever comes here at night, people are afraid that there are criminals and murderers about."

Amaya narrowed her eyes and bit Light's hand, making him roughly pull back before spitting out, "Seriously, who tackles a _girl_?"

"The ones who think that girl is Kira," Light replied with a dark grin before pressing hard on a point on her neck. Amaya struggled against his grip before her eyes finally rolled to the back of her head, her body relaxing. Then, the hold of the Death Note in her hands went limp.

"What are you going to do, Light?"Ryuk inquired with with devilish eyes," With this new girl, or better yet, threat?"

"I'm going to keep L busy for a while," he replied airlessly, then continuing after a brief pause," So you really can't see her name or life span?"

Ryuk shook his head, his grin wolfish," All I know is that things are going to get very.. interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, this is, if it isn't obvious enough, is the rewrite of 'Lose Focus'. Once enough people realize the transition I'm making to rewrite the whole story onto another template on here, I'm going to delete the previously written 'Lose Focus'. I wanted to give Amaya more depth as well as increase the clarity of the plot. Regardless, if you have in fact read the original 'LF', you may notice that there is a slight change in her personality as well as a slight change in plot. I'm sorry for all the waiting and suffering I caused you to endure! Moving on, please let me know what you think of the rewrite! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-FigureIt**


	2. Of Bondage Chairs

A sharp shock shot through her spine, making Amaya instantly rouse from her unconsciousness. She winced after she jumped, and opened her eyes only to begin to panic as there was nothing to be seen. From what she could infer, there was a blindfold blocking her vision. Amaya's breathing quickened, as she fought against her apparent constraints. Her wrists were chained to a chair, as well as her ankles. The last thing that came to mind was her falling asleep on a park bench, in a public place, where anyone could find, or what it appeared like, kidnap her.

"Who the hell are you?" Amaya screeched, whipping her head from side to side trying to loosen her bonds.

"That is none of your concern," a digital voice calmly answered, making Amaya instantly cease her actions and tilt her head towards the voice.

Suddenly, it felt like something had punched her in the stomach, taking all the air out of her lungs. The voice was familiar, too familiar to be comfortable when comparing it to the dream she had earlier..

"Oh dear god," she whimpered, coming to full realization.

"I'm afraid I'm not god," the voice stated, making Amaya attempt to give the speaker an exasperated expression.

"Oh that's too bad," she retorted grumpily, banging the back of her head against the chair with a wince.

"Please retain yourself from that, please," the voice continued on with boredom lining their tone," Will you please inform me of your name?"

"Er.. I'm Kai.." she replied lamely.

"That sounds a tad forced," the digital voice said, unamused.

"Well, that's all I'm giving you until you let me know why I'm currently being kept in some sort of perverse _bondage_." Amaya said with a sneer.

The voice, of which Amaya could obviously assume was the elusive detective himself, L, sounded a tad flustered," I assure you, Ms. _Kai, _my intentions are not at all perverse but rather an investigation of your character. To be more specific, there is a considerable amount of evidence pointing towards the assumption that you are Kira."

Amaya could only imagine what Light had informed L and the task force, as well as what evidence was fabricated and created out of his cruel intentions. She sighed, letting her body go limp against the chair as she hung her head in thought. Still not sure whether she was stuck in a rather elaborate concoction of a dream or taking part in a cruel joke arranged by the almighty deity in the sky, Amaya decided to just go all for it. Meaning, specifically, to lie her ass off until something managed to at least get her out of the god forsaken bondage chair.

"Ms. Kai –".The digital voice began once more.

"Yes, _L_?" She interrupted sweetly, voice mocking.

"You know who I am?" He replied sharply, his voice obviously tense even through the digital distortion.

"That I do!" Amaya sing-songed before continuing," And _so_ much more. That's the joy of being psychic. I know your deepest and darkest secrets. I'm relatively sure there are people standing all around and about you, right? I'm also sure that you don't wish to let these said people… Light to be precise… know these _secrets_, do you?"

There was a lengthened pause, causing Amaya to fret nervously. '_God, I thought I laid it on a bit thick_,' she though, cursing her words, '_Really Amaya, 'deepest and darkest secrets'? A psychic? What am I, Ms. Cleo? I might of well had said 'There is a tall dark man in your future, darlin''. Dream or not, would L really consider—'_

"You are in fact correct in your statements," L stated begrudgingly, much to Amaya's surprise. She raised her eyebrows as he continued," If you are, in fact, a beholder of extra sensational perceptions, then I do not wish for you to relay the information while there are others beside me. There is no worldly way for you to possess the knowledge of certain facts, so, I will send a colleague of mine to ask you a question. If you answer correctly, there were be a diverse set of possibilities to consider."

"Lemme guess," Amaya remarked offhandedly, sending a smile to what she only hoped was towards the camera," _Watari_? Or should I say W-"

"Please stop yourself, Ms. Kai." L hissed, abruptly cutting off her words with a dark undertone. Amaya lowered her head, slightly chastised at his words.

After a few moments of silence, Amaya began to get restless once more, not wishing to be stuck in her constraints any longer. A creak echoed in the room causing her to halt her movements and listen to Watari as he silently entered the room as he shut the door behind him. The pair were voiceless as his footsteps rang against the walls as he neared closer to her. She could hear the elder man' soft breathing beside her ear, making her shoulders tense. Finally, he sighed and covered a hand gingerly over her mouth making her jump.

"Please calm down, miss," he said apologetically," This is just to ensure that what you tell me isn't interpreted by those watching the cameras."

She sighed and nodded softly before murmuring," Sorry."

"Now, can you inform me of L's and my own true name?" He asked after some hesitation, as if he feared her answer.

"You, you kind old man," she whispered with a soft laugh," Are Quillish Whammy. Now the insomniac recluse stationed behind that microphone, is L Lawliet."

Watari inhaled quickly as his breath caught in his throat, making Amaya frown. "Don't get upset, I'm not exactly a fan of Kira's. Your secrets are safe with me." She assured.

Watari stood up from his previously stooped position and after a few brief moments, her blindfold was removed. She flinched at the onset of the bright lights flooding her vision. After squinting, her eyes finally widened as her pupils adjusted. She turned her head to see Watari standing beside her with a guarded expression, fear underlying it.

"Ms. Kai," L stated, his voice now true to his form and no longer distorted into being unrecognizable," It seems, against all scientific logic…",at that moment his voice was petulant making Amaya gaze into the camera with slight amusement," that you are psychic."

"This is returns means…" Amaya began, trying to draw out what was going to be done with her.

"It means that new facts have come into play with the Kira investigation," L replied," The fact that you possess such _qualities_ would indicate that if you were Kira I would presume myself already dead."

"So you no longer believe I'm a mass murderer," She stated with a bemused expression," At least that's a start from getting me out from the bondage chair."

"It is _not_ a chair for bondage," L repeated impatiently," And please, do not get that far ahead of yourself. There is still a considerable amount of chance that you are Kira."

Amaya groaned and tugged at the cuffs on her wrists before glancing at Watari who was still stationed beside the door. She tilted her head at the camera in confusion before asking," So, then, what is to be done with me?"

"Seeing as you know information that would be quite disastrous if it were revealed, I'm afraid you'll have to be protected." He answered, finality resounded in his voice.

"Is that what you call it, protected?" Amaya asked with a sarcastic snort," Sure you didn't mean imprisoned for you own well-being?"

L continued, ignoring her. "Either way you interpret my actions is completely upon you, but regardless, you are now a suspect, being confined to these quarters would aid in the investigation."

"Can you at least tell me what Light had told you to make you assume I was Kira?" She asked, impatient.

"Well, according to Light, he discovered you nearby, performing a series of odd actions that could only be described as ritualistic. After this, he assured us that you had stated the names of criminals who had all died the moment he and the taskforce had taken you into custody." L replied easily.

"Isn't that just convenient?" She murmured to herself, rolling her eyes at his answer. "It's cute really, that Kira himself fabricated that scene up. It's also curious that he failed to mention the D-"

'_I completely forgot,_' she thought anxiously, averting her eyes from the camera where L was surely observing her,' _Where's the Death Note? Does Light have it? Oh god.. what havoc is Light going to cause with two Death Notes?'_

"He failed to mention what, Kai?" His voice becoming more animated, interested in her reply.

'What _the hell do I tell him?_ _The whole damn plot? I can't fraud myself off as a psychic if I don't know what's going to happen. Shit, I wouldn't know what was going to happen if I told him about the Death Note already. I don't even know what time frame I'm in. Shit shit shit shit-'_

"Ms. Kai?" L repeated her name, interrupting her thoughts.

"Just the fact he's Kira," she replied quickly, cutting off her previous statement, a worried and guilty expression flitting over her face.

"Ah," L muttered, clearly disappointed," Well, seeing as the probability of you murdering Watari, the task force, or myself, is low. You will be allowed out of your restraints."

Amaya let out a sigh of relief before frowning, feeling a pit of anxiety begin to grow in her stomach. She gazed over at Watari, expecting him to release her from the chair but scowled slightly when he didn't indicate he was going to move from his still guarded position. The door opened once more, stealing her attention from Watari. A tall, slouched man trudged into the room. His hair was in its usual disarray; his back slouched as he neared closer to Amaya. His gaze met hers, eyes rimmed with sleep-deprived dark circles. Amaya's breath caught in her throat, the pit in her stomach at this point completely burst.

"Hello, Ms. _Kai_," he stated smoothly, indicating he knew the name she gave him was utterly false," I thought we should be properly introduced before being confined in the same quarters. I am L."

And with that, Amaya knew, regardless of whether she was stuck in a dream or not, she was royally screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello friends! This is the second chapter of the edited 'Losing Focus'. Hopefully you are all still continuing to enjoy the changes! Please do let me know if you find any imperfections that I need to fix, I caught myself mixing up point of view, seeing as I'm also currently writing another story in first person... but none the less. Thank you to those who reviewed, and remember, the more reviews I receive the better my writing gets (as well as a faster update, heh)! Don't be afraid to offer criticism. Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed!<strong>

-**FigureIt**


	3. Of A Sleeping Light

Amaya got to her feet, absentmindedly rubbing at her wrists once her bonds were let loose. She gave a sideways glance at L, who was the one who had cautiously removed her restraints, as he opened the door to exit the room. She hesitated, grasping her arms in an awkward position before she slowly followed both L and Watari out of the room and into an inconspicuous hallway. The trio was silent with Amaya's eyes wide, taking in the newly 'animated' fictional world's environment. '_This brings a whole new meaning for _animation_ doesn't it.' _She thought wryly, only to abruptly crash into a white shirt cloven back. Amaya's face scrunched up as she bounced back while L turned giving her an irritated expression. She sent him a mocking expression causing him to roll his eyes and continue on his way. Watari eyed the exchange warily, still unsure of the newcomer. The group stopped and Watari punched in a numeric code into a security pad next to a large metal door. The door slid outward, allowing them to enter what Amaya instantly recognized as the Task Force's headquarters.

There was one lone window positioned above the room in an offset corner, revealing that it was relatively late into the night. Amaya's eyes were then drawn to the rest of the members of the Force, noting the common theme of suspicion radiating from them was aimed towards her. She huffed silently before scanning the rooms relative lack of light, the only source of brightness was being received from the assortment of screens and monitors. A light snicker drew her attention to the far corner of the room. Light was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a superior expression on his face. Her eyes narrowed, a surge of anger rushing through her. Clenching her fists as well as her jaw, she sent a look of obvious hatred his way, making Light's sneer grow bigger in an amused response.

L, unknowingly to the pair of silently communicating nineteen year olds, was noting every single movement and reaction the two were apparently having during their silent conversation. Giving himself an almost nonexistent nod as if agreeing with himself in thought, he reached into his back pocket lazily. Amaya's eyes were unwavering from Light's, as if unable because a quick rush of violent thoughts directed his way was overcoming her awareness. This fact quickly halted, as a cold metal ring attached itself to her wrist. She slowly turned her head, glaring her green eyes dangerously at L.

"I haven't been out of restraints for more than five minutes, and you truly feel it necessary to cuff me _now_?" Amaya hissed, tugging at the cuff which was also attached to L's.

Ignoring her question, L turned his attention to his colleagues," This girl here is _Kai_ and we shall address her as such. Much of the percentage relating her to being Kira has decreased, though there is still a portion of evidence indicating her being Kira as well. She shall remain here for a certain period of time until suspicion is full eradicated."

"More like you don't want your precious secret getting out," Amaya grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

L sent her a sharp glance while Light's eyes glazed over with dangerous curiosity. Amaya huffed and shook her head," Well, even though half of you in this room believe I have the possibility of being a mass serial killer, I might as well introduce myself to you all." She took a step forward, rustling the chains as she neared the group. She gave a curt wave before continuing," I'm Kai and while I can't say its absolutely _pleasant_ to meet you all, it is nice to meet you."

A familiar young and relatively attractive man stepped forward, a nervous smile plastered on his face," Er, nice to meet you as well, Ms. Kai. I'm -"

"Matsuda!" Amaya finished his sentence brightly, giving the room a cheeky smile in reaction to their surprise. "I did say I was psychic, didn't I?"

A scoff sounded off from behind her to which she responded by violently tugging at her handcuffs, making L stumbled forward. Amaya snickered at his angry expression. Light walked towards her, making her short bit of mirth dissipate. Her face became serious and guarded as he held out his hand toward her, an insincere expression of politeness on his face. Amaya looked at his hand as if he was a leper and was in the process of decaying. "Even though you may not have a great liking for me at the moment, Ms. Kai…"

'_You have no idea_.' She thought venomously as she silently allowed him to continue. "I do wish to be civil and gain a friendship with you, seeing as your chances of being Kira are so low now. I apologize for thinking such a kind girl like you could possibly be Kira."

Amaya's eyes narrowed and she hesitantly grasped his hand in a firm handshake, eyes not leaving his for a moment. '_The hell are you playing at Yagami Light?'_ She thought, a twinge of worry starting to dissipate through her stomach. His eyes looked too smug to be safe, a prophecy of ominous danger seemed to appear from his eerily glinting amber eyes.

"I agree, a civil relationship would be in our best interests. I hope you don't mind about how much I know about you…" Light's pleasant smile became more strained. "And about what you are, oh, I'm _sorry_, I mean who you are. I mean, I am a psychic after all, those are the perks." His hand left hers abruptly as she let hers hang from her sides.

"Well then, why Light is curiously close," L murmured, stepping in between the two," I might as well continue."

An identical pair of confused faces became infuriated as L fluidly slapped on an identical hand cuff around Light's slender wrist. Amaya took a few angry steps back, only to become more irate as the tugging of the metal chains kept her from going any farther than three feet away from the connections on the cuffs. She whipped her head toward L, accusing as her face grew red. "You thought it would be a smart idea to pair the only two people who have an _inclination_ of what is really going on here, to who the _inclination is about_ ?"

"What happened to the civil relationship?" Light laughed lightly, raising his hands up in a joking manner.

"It was relatively short-lived and died," Amaya retorted tersely, before once more turning toward L," But seriously, what are you thinking?"

Before L had a chance to reply, Light's father stepped forward, anger clear on his face," I understand that you may have ill feelings towards my son because he apprehended you as a criminal Ms. Kai, but please refrain from accusing him of being Kira. There is no way he would have the capability of being such a criminal, after all, he is my _son_."

The familiarity of the situation dawned upon Amaya, causing her to shrink into herself as she nodded slowly before simply murmuring," I'm sorry."

Soichiro's face softened at her apology and he nodded before turning to Light," Son, it's late so I'm afraid I have to leave to be with your mother and sister. It was nice to meet you, Ms. Kai. Before I leave, I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Light's father, Soi—"

"Soichiro," Amaya finished with a weak smile. She flitted her hands towards the exit," I'm sure Sachiko and Sayu are missing you. You should head off."

The older man looked surprised for a moment, then gave her a kind smile and went on his way. Light was looking at her oddly, to which she lightly tapped her temple with a wry grin," Yeah, I know who your family is too. Cool, huh?"

A frown touched Light's lips to Amaya's chagrin. She tilted her head to glance at the silent detective who was zoning off into the distance, rubbing his thumb on his lip. Seeing as the environment around her calmed, she was finally able to take in that one of her favorite fictional characters was beside her. Granted that fact was ergo the realization of her being cuffed to him against her will, it didn't matter for a moment. His hair was messily arrayed in a thick dark mess, his irises were a dark grey that were being reflected from the monitor's synthetic white light. Those exact irises she was staring at suddenly met hers. Amaya quickly looked away, pretending as if she was looking at him as if she were some type of stalker. Light noticed and his eyes narrowed at her bashfulness of being caught staring at the detective. That was something to recall for later.

Soon, Amaya briefly spoke with all the members, giving them kind words of greetings and bid good byes as most of them all quickly left to their families. She then frowned as she caught the eye of another silent member of the Task Force. She headed towards him silently, thankful that the slack of the chain allowed her to walk that far, and placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. Aizawa jumped at her touch, instantly glaring at her with a stony expression.

Amaya held her arms up with as a sign of peace before she begun to spoke," With the exception to Light, the insomniac, and me, the rest of the Task Force has went home. Shouldn't you be going soon too? It's getting really late."

"What, so you can be alone to kill Ryuzaki and Light?" Aizawa growled suspiciously.

Amaya rolled her eyes," Granted Light getting out of the current picture would be great, I don't have the means the kill him. That and I believe the law has been enacted for a reason and unfortunately 'killing mass serial killers' is still not allowed."

Aizawa still looked at her dubiously, getting to his feet from his previously sitting position. "What happened to you apologizing to the Chief about bashing his son about being Kira?"

"Well, mainly because I can relate with having a family member being accused of something, and let me tell you, it truly isn't an easy thing to deal with," Amaya explained shortly," So to keep the stress from really hurting Mr. Yagami, I will refrain from 'bashing' Light in his presence."

She turned and gave Light an off-handed look before giving her attention back to Aizawa," But please don't get that confused with the idea of Light being innocent. He isn't." A rough tug made Amaya stumble backwards, almost falling. She glared at Light for good measure before Aizawa spoke.

"What evidence do you even have against Light? It seems as if you're just trying to frame him, like Kira would do." Aizawa questioned, circling her with doubtful eyes.

Crinkles of the chain alerted Amaya of both L's and Light's presence, as they became obviously become included with the conversation. She sighed, toying with the links that extended from her cuffs before replying," Remember I am what one can call a psychic, so, I just _know_. Can't you take my word for it?"

"Well you somehow knew everyone's names…" Aizawa began, finally relenting.

"Not only that," She replied," But I also know that your wife and kids are missing you right now, _and_ that your wife will most likely be a rather unhappy woman if you work home late again."

Aizawa's face reddened and he nodded," That is very true. I should be off then, it was nice meeting you. I take it that you don't need me to tell you your name."

"Take care Aizawa," Amaya said with a laugh, waving him off.

The now frantic man left, leaving L, Light, and Amaya in silence, the only noise arising from the various beeps of the televisions and computers surrounding them. Abruptly, L pulled the two towards the computers, quickly sitting in his usual seat in his abnormal crouching position. Amaya and Light gave each other dark looks before seating beside opposite sides of L.

Amaya began to rock back and forth I the chair out of boredom, seeing as no one had spoken for about an hour. The only thing to hit her ears was the constant clatter of L typing away on keyboards before him. She sighed loudly, and L looked over much to her surprise. He looked at her with leveled eyes of curiosity. She began to feel small under his gaze and tried to shy away from him by moving to the far edge of her chair.

"So, Ms. Kai," L murmured with a tilted head," I recall you speaking about having a family member of yours be accused of a criminal act. Do you mind explaining?"

Amaya realized for a few glorious hours, the recent pain of her brother's wrongful death had eluded her. She looked away from L, guilty at the fact she had forgotten about her real life and her brother, replacing it with some crazy dream she was unable to escape from. "It… It's still a raw subject for me, L, so please let it go. For now."

"So there is a possibility that you will inform me of the event?" L inquired, not entirely disappointed in her answer.

"Maybe." She replied shortly, letting the built up tension run down her shoulders in order to relax herself once more.

"Well then, would you explain about how you have been informed of certain facts that could aid in the Kira case via extra sensorial phenomena, and what specifically you had learned?" L asked softly, eyeing Light for a brief moment and relaxing when it appeared he had recently fallen asleep.

A pang hit Amaya in the chest, a frown passing over her lips," I really don't think you would believe me if I told you how I know about everything."

"Please, go on," L said, unfazed.

"I don't know exactly how to tell you how I know everything yet, but, have you ever felt like you were part of something unreal, or fictional?" She asked, a more hopeful expression on her face.

"No." L retorted tersely, his expression beginning to lose interest.

Amaya rolled her eyes," This is why I didn't want to tell you. I'm relatively sure that you'll start giving me anti-neurotic medication if I told you the truth."

"Truth is a subjective term though," L murmured, backtracking on his thoughts," So your truth may be a tad different than mine."

Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head quickly in agreement," Exactly! That is completely right!"

"I know its right," he replied with a raised eyebrow," I would not have said so otherwise."

"You're quite smug, you realize this, right?" Amaya said, pursing her lips at his response.

"But ignoring the fundamentals of truths, will you tell me what it is exactly that you know?" L asked, voice much more serious and inquisitive.

"I really want to," Amaya said, face once more downcast," But please understand if I tell you something things that I know, then I won't technically be a 'psychic' anymore. The hard realization is the fact that what I tell you may no longer be true, because giving you the information is from a future where I am not included, therefore _changing_ the future. But, I don't know if it will change the future from what I tell you because technically it would mean I would have to know not just one possible future but multiple and I just don't know—"

"Please stop your rambling," L interrupted, cutting off her speech with raised brows," I understood what you were saying by the time you entered your second sentence. Though, there is a loophole of where you can inform me of specific information which only would have a two percent chance of altering the future you are aware of."

"Please, ask away." Amaya said, excited to finally have something safe for her to say, urging him on.

"How does Kira kill?" L said softly, looking over towards Light for one more fleeting moment ensuring that he was asleep.

Amaya frowned, still suspicious of Light's sleeping form until a light snore erupted from him. She let out a small sigh and murmured the words that created everything in this world she was in, be it a dream or not. "L, Kira kills supernaturally, with something called the Death Note. It is a notebook that has the ability to kill whatever person's name is written it, with any desired medium of death."

L's face was eerily pale in the computer's light, and his intense gaze frightened her. Amaya had already come to the conclusion that whether or not this 'world' she was thrust into was real or not, she was screwed. Amaya could only guess what affect this information would cause, or if it could cause anything at all. Or would she wake up to prove that this was merely a lucid dream? Regardless of the answer, she was still rendered speechless for a few moments when L finally spoke up once more. "Will this 'Death Note' be the cause of my death?"

Looking at him with pained eyes, Amaya nodded before she answered. " Yes. The Death Note will be the cause of your death."

"Light will be the reason?" L asked, face darkening as his eyed Light whose face looked innocent and peaceful in his sleep.

"Yes." Amaya stated simply, searching his face for any emotion other than a stoic realization.

"Is there any other information that you can tell me without altering what you know?" L said, unrevealing of what was rushing through his mind.

"That's as much as I can tell you for now," Amaya replied apologetically.

"I must go," He said abruptly, standing to his feet from his previously crouched seating position." I'm afraid you will still be restrained with Light while I leave. I should be back shortly."

"L-" Amaya began, reaching a hesitant hand forward as L removed his cuffs from the two, while leaving the pair connected to each other by the metal links.

L looked at her hand with a slight frown and backed away. A crack of emotion revealed his despair, expressing itself with a deep frown. He strode away a few feet before pausing and turning back, looking over at Amaya who was sitting weakly against the back of the metal chair.

Amaya returned L's gaze before he bowed slightly, and met his eyes with hers. His mind was whirling quickly with thoughts, which was the only thing apparent in his dark eyes. "Thank you, Ms. Kai."

She nodded her reply, only able to watch him rush out of the room, leaving her behind with the sleeping nineteen year old beside her.

L's friend.

L's murderer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm sorry this took a bit longer to write than usual. This is a bit longer so I hope this makes up for it! I'm grateful for the reviews I have gotten; it makes me excited to write more. I want to apologize if this seems a bit rambley, this was the one portion of the story I knew I was going to have issues with. Don't hate me for it haha. I kept going back in forth with parts in this chapter, so please let me know if I contradicted myself anywhere with either plot, grammar, or spelling. With that in mind, any one feeling up for applying to be an editor for me! It would make me feel so much more confident when I put a new chapter up. Sorry for my ramblings, and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time!<strong>


End file.
